Hurricane Harvey (Garfield's Scenario)
Hurricane Harvey was branded as the second-worst hurricane to ever strike Texas after Ike of 2008, and the major hurricane to make landfall in the United States since Wilma of 2005. The eighth named storm, third hurricane, and first major hurricane of the very active 2017 Atlantic hurricane season, Harvey originated from a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa. It developed into a Depression on August 16, and into Tropical Storm Harvey on August 18. Due to a combination of somewhat unfavorable conditions and land interaction, Harvey remained weak for a majority of its life. The storm traversed Haiti and Cuba, before undergoing rapid intensification in the Gulf of Mexico, ultimately peaking as a Category 4 hurricane on the Saffir simpson scale. The storm weakened to a Category 3 shortly after peak, and made landfall in Texas at that intensity, the first to do so in the United States in 12 years. Moving inland, Harvey weakened, eventually losing tropical characteristics on August 28. The storm persisted as a post-tropical cyclone for two more days. Meteorological History A very convective tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 12, 2017. Shortly after moving off the coast, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) monitored it for potential tropical cyclone development, noting the model agreement. However, the wave lost a majority of its convection shortly after moving off the coast, but a low pressure area remained. The system remained disorganized for the next few days as it travelled in a westward motion. Eventually, on August 16, the system was sufficiently organized enough to be declared Tropical Depression Nine. It was forecast to quickly intensify into a tropical storm, but dry air kept the depression weak for a few days. On August 18, the system mixed out the dry air and intensified into Tropical Storm Harvey, the eighth named storm of the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. In an area of marginally favorable conditions in the main development region, Harvey gradually intensified to its initial peak intensity of 65 mph on August 19, shortly before entering the eastern caribbean. Harvey began to weaken as it was impacted by increasing wind shear. However, the NHC said Harvey would likely re-intensify as it approached the Western Caribbean. Early on August 21, Harvey made its first landfall near Barahona, Dominican Republic, as a 45 mph Tropical storm. Harvey traversed the island, weakening to a Tropical depression. Harvey entered the windward passage before making landfall on Cuba as a Tropical Depression. Shortly after, Tropical Depression Harvey entered the more favorable Western Caribbean, and re-intensified into a tropical storm on August 23. NHC noted that the Gulf of Mexico was "ideal for rapid intensification". Harvey entered the Gulf of Mexico on August 24, and began to rapidly intensify, becoming a hurricane on August 25. Within the day, Harvey intensified into a Category 3 hurricane, making Harvey a major hurricane. A well-defined eye appeared on satellite imagery, and Harvey attained peak the following day, as a Category 4 hurricane with 140 mph winds. Harvey approached the gulf coast. During the early hours of August 26, Harvey made its final landfall between Brazoria and Galveston, Texas, as a Category 3 hurricane, packing 120 mph winds. This made Harvey the first major hurricane to make landfall in the U.S since Hurricane Wilma. Shortly after landfall, Harvey weakened below hurricane status. It moved through the United States, transitioning into an extratropical cyclone on August 28. The cyclone lost all characteristics on August 30.Category:Retired storms Category:Costly storms Category:Long-Lasting storms Category:Category 4 Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Potential Scenario Category:VileMaster